Hyperion
__TOC__ General Information Real Name: Alexander Photon (Public). Current Alias: Hyperion. Aliases: Hyper-Ion (Nickname). Status: Active. Overall Fame: 1. *Belgium: 6. *United States of America: 4. Threat Level: Country. Relatives: Morgan Lefae (Mother), Daniel Photon (Father). Affiliation: U.N.C.T. Base of Operations: Bruxelles and Barbados. Alignment: White. Citizenship: Barbadian. Marital Status: Single. Occupation: Dedicated Hero, UNCT Consultant and UNCT representative of Barbados. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Age: 25 years. Height: 185 cm. Build: Athletic. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Dark Brown. Other Information According to himself, he comes from an alternative dimension or Puniverse. In reality, he is designed by Ion, using Gaia's and Ion's DNA. Hyperion met the farmer Lukas Mertens, when he downed a SCYLLA flying platform on Lukas' field. Official U.N.C.T. Report Standard Measured Power Output: *Combat Output: Kilo Class with a Gamma Level Output. *Magic Resistance: Below Deca Class. *Mental Resistance: Hecto Class. *Paragon of Mankind: Kilo Class with a Gamma Level Output. *Physical Resistance: Hecto Class. *Weather Control: Kilo Class with a Delta Level Output. Medical Report: Preliminary findings show Hyperion to be in perfect health. There are however some discrepancies. *Subject's cells is vibrant and clear, one might call it a bit too real. *Subject's cell-structure show signs of being modularly built. Perfectly aligned to produce certain powers. *Subject's cell-structure show signs of being incomplete or otherwise damaged. The cells try to rearrange into a new structure, but some sort of field prevents the cells from doing so. Maybe a design flaw. *Have sent a cell sample to my colleague Dr. Bryant in the United States. - Dr. Marian Oakfield. Subject Hyperion is flawed. Despite his perfect health, the designer of Hyperion made a subpar specimen. Truly an amateur made him. *Despite using both Trinity DNA and the purest Mystic DNA i have ever seen. The designer chose not to use any of the inherent qualities of these. *The subject was designed using equal parts of each DNA string, but almost nothing was used to evolve powers. *As my colleague discovered, Hyperion is modularly built. Despite the potential, the designer focused mostly of the visual aspect of the subject, instead of powers. *The subject's singular powerset was based of the trinity DNA. A most ingenious powerset, which was then completely and utterly ruined by the designer. *The Mystic DNA was used for the aesthetic of the subject. None of the inherent magic was used, except for a sympathetic link, which is rendered inert by incompetence. *The subject's cells are further empowered, making him susceptible to normal banes if his regeneration is overloaded. A typical design flaw. *After the initial design of the subject, the designer made some integrated vulnerabilities in the subject. *First vulnerability is a standard power dampener, so the subject cannot inflict unrecoverable damage to the planet. *The second vulnerability is to some deviant cosmic energy of unknown origin. This energy is lethal to him. *Furthermore, this vulnerability split his powerset in two. I doubt the designer realised this. *His original powerset would have made him truly formidable. The Paragon of Weather. *These two vulnerabilities ruined the modular build of the subject, rendered him unable to reach his full potential. *At this time, the weather control powerset has reached it's limits. *The Paragon powerset cannot reach further than basic power levels, due to the fact that the powers were intended to be the building blocks for the weather control. *Removing the vulnerabilities and merging the powersets is impossible at this time. The cosmic energy is unknown at this time and the procedure will most likely kill the subject. -Dr. Matthew Bryant. Conclusion: Hyperion is a dual Kilo Class Metahuman. This puts him overall in the Peta Class category, but this means putting both his powerset to bear. Hyperion is a below average combatant, with a below-average U.N.C.T. power output. His Paragon of Mankind powerset is weak on its own, with a below-average U.N.C.T. power output. His Weather Control powerset is weak on its own, but has an average U.N.C.T. power output. Apparently this is the pinacle of his powerset. He has no resistance to magic, is susceptible to mental intrusion and physically weak compared to other metahumans. Hyperion is vulnerable to an unknown cosmic energy and common banes in vast amounts. See document UN-AHP-421 for appropriate measures. Recommendation: Hyperion should only be used in situations where either his Weather Control i paramount or in situations where both his powersets can come to bear. If a more powerful weather controller is available, consider terminating his contract. Has contacted Dr. Bryant on the subject of design and production. -LtCol Cecil Speirs. Paragon of Mankind *Atmospheric Senses. *Durability. *Epically Handsome. *Flight. *Indomitable Willpower. *Intelligence. *Regeneration. *Stamina. *Strength. Weather Control *Air Manipulation. *Electrical Manipulation. *Thermal Manipulation. *Water Manipulation. *Weather Dominion. **Weather Generation. True Leader *Natural Commander. *Battle Strategy. *Developed Tactics. Skills Babelspeak. Brawl. Cooking. Meditation. Knowledges Climatology. Cthonian. History. Magic. Meterology. Puniversal. Temporal Logic. Gear U.N.C.T. Communicator/GPS/Smartphone. Achievements Overpowered Beyond Comprehension. World's First: Normal. World's First: Very Hard. World's First: Heroic. Category:PC